1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for converting or translating mechanical movement into a pneumatic signal that has a value substantially proportional to the frequency of the mechanical movement.
2. Prior Art Statement
Applicant is unaware of any system wherein mechanical movement is provided with a certain frequency of movement and means are provided for creating a pneumatic signal that has a value that is substantially proportional to that frequency of movement.